


No Time For Wishful Thinking

by thewherethefislouisface (theycallmelolo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, First Time Meeting, M/M, One Shot, Party, Shaking Harry, Smut, basement sex!!!, bouncer!Harry, business!louis, forward Louis, messy blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmelolo/pseuds/thewherethefislouisface
Summary: “That door go to the basement?” Louis turns as he points to a door off to the right of the kitchen.“Yeah…” Harry takes a sharp breath in. He’s not sure if this is a good idea or not. Liam gave him a warning to stay away from his co-workers.“We should go down there…” Louis turns towards the door, Harry takes in the view of Louis ass in his tight pants.“Louis…” Harry whispers, hesitating at Louis words. He wants it, but Liam's warning rings in his ears.“Harry…” Louis smirks. “Look, I’m only gonna ask once. I’m not gonna beg you to sleep with me.”“You work with Liam…” Harry says, pushing off the counter despite the words coming out of his mouth.“And..” Louis grabs Harry's hand, Louis' warm and his skin is soft. “Hasn't stopped you from staring at me all night.”ORLiam warns Harry not to sleep with any of his co-workers but it's easier said than done when Liam's co-worker look like Louis Tomlinson.





	No Time For Wishful Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people!!
> 
> This a short story based on the Halsey song, Heaven in Hiding. Give the whole album a listen if you haven't!! 
> 
> This story is basically just smut with a small plot! Ha Ha! 
> 
> I love kudos and comments, so if you enjoy it, please please please let me know!
> 
> Cheers :)

* * *

**No Time For Wishful Thinking**

 

“Harry! Are you still fucking sleeping?” Liam yells at the bottom of the stairs. The basement is dark and it smells like sleep, come and chea.

“Mmmmm.” Harry mumbles into his pillow, a thin sheet over his naked body, blankets and a duvet are gathered at the foot of the bed. The basement tends to be cold and drafty, which Harry loves in summer but it's frosty in the winter.

“You know it’s almost five in the evening.” Liam shakes his head, half tempted to flip on the light switch. Not that the light would do much, the basement is dimly lit even with the lights on and the sun out.

“So...” Harry says, turning his head to the side this time but still keeping his eyes closed.

“Well, just wanted to tell you that I’m having some friends over from work this evening.” Liam clears his throat. “Just for some pizza and beer. We've been hitting the pedal hard lately. Thought it be nice to hang out and relax now that our quarterlies are over.”

“Cool.” Harry says, his left eye opening to make eye contact with Liam.

“Yeah…” Liam nods. “I’m going to straighten up and get some shit together for later. People will be showing up in less than four hours or so.”

“Am I invited…” Harry yawns, his arms stretching above his head, the thin sheet slipping down to his groin. “I’m off tonight.”

“Could you shower first?.” Liam half laughs, he’s being serious about the shower. “You smell like a cheap stripper.”

“Fuck off Liam.” Harry huffs, his hand scratching his happy trail, before lowering his hand under the bed sheet to his half hard dick. “The girls there aren’t cheap. I’ll have you know...many of men pay quite a lot for their services.”

“How much do you pay?” Liam laughs, tapping three times on the wall.

“I work there…” Harry rolls his body away from Liam. “I don’t pay anything!”

“That’s right!” Liam turns to make his way back up the basement steps. “I forgot, they just give it to you for free.”

Harry barks out a laugh at Liam words. “They like me because I keep them safe from the guys who get too handsy and treat them nasty.

“Is that written in the strip club employee handbook?” Liam jokes. “Free dances for the bouncers?”

“We keep it very proffessional at Cherry’s.” Harry exhales through his nose, his voice fading as his eyes and brain still cry out for more sleep. “No sex between staff.”

“ _Right_.” Liam calls out before reaching the last few steps.  Liam yells, "Also, don't sleep with any of my co-workers tonight!" before slamming the basement door.

“ _Why?_ ” Harry yells out, even though he knows Liam can’t hear him. “Are any hot guys coming over?”

Harry doubts it. Liam works with a bunch of number pushers who wear suits and ties every day, drink too expensive crap coffee while taking public transportation to work because downtown parking is too expensive and they rather spend that money on fancy vacations to cliche places like Key West or the Bahama’a once a year. Harry’s certain no one _his_ type will be here tonight.

   

 

******

 

 _He’s_ sitting on Harry’s kitchen counter, his legs dangling freely to the beat of some shitty music Liam has blasting, a whiskey on the rocks in his red Solo cup. Harry’s certain it has to be his sixth, maybe even eighth one. How the _boy,_ with the brightest blue eyes Harry’s ever seen, isn’t passed out on the floor or stationed over the toilet throwing up his guts, Harry isn’t sure. Harry’s eyes fall on _his_ thick legs, straining against his black skinnies. _He’s_ proper fit for a boring businessman. Harry’s mind flashes to what _he_ would look like in a fitted blue or gray suit. Harry is certain it's the first of such a fantasy to cross his mind...ever.

Harry noticed the boy, his name’s Louis, the minute he walked into their house. Harry’s spent the rest of the night within reach. Within sight. Before Harry knows it, they've been chatting in the kitchen, for the last thirty minutes, about nothing in particular. Harry felt his heart thump when the boy hopped on the counter like he’s been doing it in Harry's kitchen for years.

 _His_ hand wraps daintily around his drunk cup, his fingers lean and his nails short and clean. Harry knows he would look huge with those hands wrapped around his own dick. Harry scolds himself, now is not the time to get hard in his own kitchen with all of Liam’s work friends to see.

“How are you still coherent?” Harry leans back against the counter opposite the boy.

“What are you...my dad?” Louis asks before drowning the rest of his drink in one swallow.

“No…” Harry says, his face a tad red at Louis’ words. “It’s just that you’re so small, I can’t believe how much you can handle!”

“I’m not small…” Louis rolls his eyes. “Maybe you’re just freakishly tall or something.”

 _“Maybe_ …” Harry smiles, his dimple popping on his left cheek, the palm of his hands coming to rest of the counter behind him. Louis squirms, as he smiles wide at Harry.

Louis looks around the kitchen before coming to rest his eyes back on Harry’s face. “How did you end up rooming with Liam? You guys seem to be complete opposites or something.”

Harry lets out a laugh. “Our mums are best friends. We’ve known each other since we were little. I needed a last minute place to live so he offered me the basement.”

“You _live_ in the basement?” Louis laughs, his hand raising to fix his hair. Harry’s watched Louis do this about twelve times now--not that he’s counting--it seems to be some sort of nervous tick.

“It’s not like it’s _my_ parents basement or something…” Harry shrugs. “It’s _my_ friend’s basement.”

“ _Right_.” Louis nods, a smile spreading on his face.

“Plus, it’s dark down _there_ so it works with my work/sleep schedule.” Harry says.

“What do you do?” Louis asks, his fingers playing with a hole in his pant leg.

“I’m a bouncer at a strip club...Cherry’s” Harry says, looking down at his own shoes.

“Of course you are.” Louis laughs, but it fades quickly. “I’ve heard of that place. Quality ladies, so I've been told.”

“I’ve been there about three years.” Harry shrugs. “I make sure all the girls are being treated right. Make sure no one gets to handy. Keep 'em in line!”

“How noble.” Louis reaches for a bottle of whiskey on the counter to poor in his cup. He takes a quick sip, the liquor glistens on his bottom lip.

“I don’t get in till late...sleep during the day...so the dark basement works great.” Harry clears his throat, not sure why he feels the need to defend his life choices to a man he just met an hour or two ago.

“Must be nice for someone with your looks...must get all the ladies attention at Cherry’s.” Louis says, searching Harry’s face for an answer to a question he hasn’t even asked yet.

“Ohhh…” Harry laughs, as it finally hits him what Louis’ asking. “No...I mean the guys there aren't showing up to see me, I’m _pretty_ sure. I’m not really into sleeping with females either... _so_.”

Louis bites his bottom lip like he’s thinking deeply, he pushes off the counter before walking towards Harry. Louis pushes up on his toes, it's necessary in order to reach Harry’s ear, “Am I reading this wrong?” The words come out slow and quiet. It's almost like Louis is too afraid to ask the question. Or maybe he's more afraid of the actual answer.

“No.” Harry chokes out, the hairs on his neck spike up, like his body is silently screaming for Louis. Harry's mouth is dry from how close Louis is to him now. Harry catches the smell of sweet whisky. Maybe even a hint of cigarettes mixed in too.

“I don’t think I’m your typical type.” Louis says, his mouth still so close to Harry’s ear.

“You aren’t....” Harry whispers, even if it’s not exactly true, physically Louis is very much Harry’s type.  Louis’ just has a shit ton more confidence than a lot of other guys Harry's slept with in the past few years. Harry know’s it’s a game he’s not used to playing. “You’re gonna give me a run for my money, sweet thing!”

“I don’t need protecting…” Louis steps back, licking his lips. “I _like_ to be treated nasty.”

“ _Fuck_ …” Harry swallows, shaking his head.

Louis runs his fingers over Harry’s forearm, the feeling travels right to Harry’s dick, it’s half hard in his pants, if anyone would look, they’d notice. “That door go to the basement?” Louis turns as he points to a door off to the right of the kitchen.

“Yeah…” Harry takes a sharp breathe in. He’s not sure if this is a good idea or not. Liam gave him a warning to stay away from his co-workers.

“We should go down there…” Louis turns towards the door, Harry takes in the view of Louis ass in his tight pants.

“Louis…” Harry whispers, hesitating at Louis words. He wants it but Liam's warning rings in his ears.

“Harry…” Louis smirks, before sighing. “ _Look_ , I’m only gonna ask once. I’m not gonna beg you to sleep with me.”

“You work with Liam…” Harry says, pushing off the counter despite the words coming out of his mouth.

“And..” Louis grabs his hand, Harry’s warm and his skin is soft. “Hasn't stopped you from staring at me all night.”

“Liam is fine with me looking, it’s the touching he doesn’t like.” Harry says. And he hasn't been staring all night...okay maybe a little. 

Louis laughs lightly, “I want you to touch.” Louis starts walking to the basement door, Harry following him without any hesitation.

“Liam is going to murder me…” Harry says.

“Liam doesn’t like a mess to clean up, I've seen his cubicle.” Louis rolls his eyes, before stopping, his tone changing. “If you don’t want this just say so...I’m not into pressuring someone to sleep with me.”

“No.” Harry nods. “I very much want this. This. You. _Yes_. Yes.”

“Good.” Louis reaches for the basement door. Harry turns to look at the group drinking and hanging out in the living room. No one is looking their direction. No one cares.

 

 

“So this is your...basement.” Louis says, looking around. Harry’s thankful that he took a minute to clean up his mess beforehand.

“It's not much…” Harry shrugs. “But the sheets are clean.”

Louis looks over the freshly made bed, his eyebrows wiggling. “Looks comfy…”

“It’s a very nice bed,” Harry nods.

“Looks like a nice bed to give some head on.” Louis says. Harry chokes at Louis words.

Louis eyes Harry’s face, looking him up and down. “What?” Harry asks, his eyes narrowing. “What are you thinking, Louis?”

“I bet….” Louis starts, before shaking his head. “I bet you like messy head.”

“What?” Harry laughs out loud. Christ.

“No, I bet you like sloppy, messy head.” Louis shrugs. “I bet all the boys you bring down here try to give you some nice immaculate...flawless head. But the whole time all you’re thinking is how much you just want teeth and spit...nice eager head.”

Harry runs his hands over his face before running his hands through his hair. “You want to test your theory?” Harry smiles because fuck Louis isn’t _wrong._

“I love giving messy head.” Louis nods, walking towards Harry. “It's my fucking specialty.” Louis reaches out for the button on Harry's jeans. Harry sighs, nodding to let Louis know it's okay to continue. Louis pulls lightly on Harry's jeans, they glide down with ease. Louis’ breath hitches when Harry's dick bobs free, it's hard, throbbing and deliciously pink. “Should've known you were fucking free balling it. Damn!”

Harry stands frozen in place, the cool air of the basement causing his skin to prick with goosebumps. He's used to being in charge, setting the pace. Louis has flipped the script and Harry's brain is having a hard time catching up.

“Lay down on the bed, Harry,” Louis says, his voice tight, breaking Harry's brain fog. Harry steps out of his jeans before landing on his back with a gentle thud. Harry's heartbeat is kicking in his chest, he's almost certain his hands are shaking. “You okay?” Louis whispers.

“I...I,” Harry stutters. “I'm good. Really good.”

“You sure?” Louis asks again, he can tell Harry is shaking.

“Yup…” Harry nods, adjusting himself on the bed, his dick aching for contact.

Louis takes his shirt off and quickly slips out of his skinnies, he's not wearing socks. Louis’ stands in tight black briefs, that sit below his hips. Downy light brown hair lines his happy trail. Harry wants to touch Louis’ body, every inch. Louis crawls his way up Harry's body, his tummy comes in contact with a Harry's dick, Louis feels in twitch against his tummy. “You ready?” Louis says against Harry's lips, placing a gentle kiss before letting Harry actually answer.

“Give it your best shot,” Harry bucks up into Louis’ tummy. The skin to skin contact almost takes Harry's breath away.

“I hope you like it, wet.” Louis says, lowering his mouth to a very eager and waiting dick. Louis’ mouth doesn't wait, he goes hard… wet, hot tongue, spit and some teeth for added pleasure. Harry is losing his mind, his legs shake, and he tries not to thrust hard into Louis mouth but the moaning Louis’ doing against his dick isn't helping. Harry can feel the wetness gathering on Louis lips and chin...and his _own_ dick. Harry reaches down to touch the wetness with his own fingers. Louis was one hundred percent correct, this is how blow jobs should be. The wetter it's getting the harder it's getting for Harry not to come. “If you don't want to swallow you should pull off.” Harry grunts out, his breathing shallow.

Louis doesn't, so Harry comes with a grunt and Louis name on his lips. “ _Shit…_ ” Harry closes his eyes, he feels Louis plop down next to him. “ _That_ was fucking amazing.”

“Messy enough for you?” Louis asks, his throat a tad raw, the back of his hand coming to swipe across his wet lips and chin.

“As if you couldn't feel my legs shaking.” Harry sighs, turning to face Louis. “You got that messy dick sucking down.” Louis gives him a wink, and it shouldn't be _that_ hot.

“You think Liam noticed we’re missing, yet?” Louis asks, closing his eyes as he sinks into one of Harry's pillows.

“ _Probably…_ ” Harry reaches out towards Louis arm, tracing the tattoo’s littered on his forearm. It looks like a bird in the dark basement light, Harry isn't certain. However, he is certain Liam is going to fucking let him have it, but Harry doesn't give a single fuck. It's worth it for a moment with this boy.

“Do you want me to go back upstairs?” Louis whispers.

“ _No…_ ” Harry whispers back, eyes focusing on Louis face, as if Harry's the type to take one blow job and let the guy walk away. He's even prettier with the red heat that stain his cheeks. “I sorta want to fuck you.” Straight and to the point.

“I’d let you.” Louis shrug, his dick now straining against his briefs.

With those words Harry's own dick takes notice, perks up with interest. It's been years since he's been able to go two round…so quickly. Harry's got one hand on Louis briefs and another hand reaching for lube and a condom in the night stand drawer. He’d like to have both his hands and mouth on Louis, he'll take what he can get at this moment.

Fifteen seconds later, his fumbling hands adding to the difficulty, he's fully focused on Louis now. Harry's hands are pulling down Louis’ briefs while his mouth is on Louis mouth--a month that taste like Harry's own body fluids.

“I want you.” Louis chokes out, Harry's lips are now on his neck, lowering down to his collarbone.

“Same…” Harry says between kisses and bites on Louis’ skin. “I _need_ to have you.”

“ _Harry…_.” Louis says; using his hands to pull Harry's face into focus. Harry can’t help but notice how damn pretty this boy really is. “ _Now._ ”

“Okay.” Harry swallows hard, reaching for lube, squeezing some on his fingers. “Alright.”

“I don't need much…” Louis says, spreading his legs, giving Harry better access. “I like the stretch.”

Harry runs his wet fingers around Louis rim, it’s warm and soft, he feels Louis’ tightness around his fingers. “You’re something else...you know that?” Harry says, pushing his fingers in and out, in a slow rhythmic pace.

“That feels so fucking good.” Louis purrs, his eyes closing and his body shivering with the cool air flowing in the basement.

“You going to get on your back for me?” Harry asks, even though he already knows the answer...at least he’s almost certain of what it will be.

“We both know that isn't going to happen” Louis laughs, eyes focused on Harry’s. “ _You’re_ going to be on _your_ back...for me.”

Harry nods, biting his bottom lip, eager to have Louis ride him in all his glory. “You want me on my back now?”

“Yes.” Louis smiles, eyes going wide as he grabs for the condom next to the pillow. “Get nice and comfy.” Harry adjusts himself, his dick hard, leaking against his own tummy. Louis grabs for the condom, rolling it down Harry’s shaft, lubing up the latex with a generous amount.

“I’m going to give you a show.” Louis says, as he positions himself on Harry’s groin, lining himself up with Harry’s dick. Louis slides down slowly, the heat and warmth hits Harry, he mutters out the word…’ _fuck’_...it’s as good as he knew it would be. Louis bottoms out with a grunt, Harry is already hitting that sweet spot on the first try. Louis stutters for a moment before he reels back in the control. Louis rolls his hips, his back arching...Harry grabs onto Louis plump ass with both hands. Harry’s only thoughts being _‘more, more, more_ ’.

“You’re so big.” Louis says, head falling back and eyes rolling in pleasure. “ _Christ._ ”

Harry’s hands grip onto Louis’ hips, there will most likely be marks there by morning. Louis is bouncing and shaking, perched up like a glorious beautiful bird on a perch, a perch known as Harry’s dick. Louis moans are low, in his throat and Louis body is starting to get less graceful and more uncoordinated every second that goes by. Louis’ dick is bobbing, slapping against his own tummy with every bounce. The pace has got to leave Louis' thighs burning.- “Louis…” Harry uses his own arms to help Louis keep the pace. “I’m so fucking close.” Harry breathes through his nose. “You are so fucking hot. Fuck. Tight.”

“Fucking come, Harry.” Louis says, taking his own dick in his own tiny hand. The sight of Louis touching, slopply rubbing his own throbbing dick causes Harry to lose his mind. He holds off his own sweet release, as he watches, thick white come, start blurting out of Louis’ dick, running down his fingers. The sight causes Harry to come to, with a shout, his brain aching and fuzzy around his own orgasm.

Louis collapses onto Harry’s body, sweat and his own come sticking to the both of them. Harry feels his dick slip out of Louis hole, the condom is full and slipping slightly off his soft dick. “That was amazing.” Harry says, fingers running through Louis’ sweaty hair.

“Bet this wasn’t what you thought when you first saw me.” Louis’ says, placing a kiss on Harry’s heaving chest.

“You flipped the switch on me a little bit.” Harry admits, pulling the condom off his dick, throwing it into the trash can near his night stand. He probably missed but he doesn’t care. “You should stay…”

“Yeah?” Louis says, lifting his head to check Harry’s face for the real answer.

“Yeah…” Harry smiles, his arms stretching above his head, as he releases a relaxing breath.

 

 

After cleaning up in the bathroom and Harry lending Louis some clean boxers and worn t-shirt, they are both lying in Harry’s bed. The party must be ending, the bass of the music no longer thumbing through the ceiling beams, and Louis thinks he hears a dishwasher running. Harry and Louis have been smiling and laughing together since their mind blowing sex.

“Would you want to grab some coffee sometime?” Louis asks, his voice a little above a whisper.

“Don’t get shy on me now,” Harry laughs, bringing his hand down to stroke Louis back, his fingers running up the line of Louis’ spine. “And to answer your question, I’d like that.”

“Cool.” Louis bites down on the skin on Harry's rib, hard enough to leave a small mark, before closing his eyes.

“Cool.” Harry sighs, before closing his eyes to the sound of Louis steady breathing.

 

FIN

 


End file.
